This Is How A Heartbreaks
by LillianaConlon
Summary: Juliet and holly both orphans get taken from their dimension to the charmed dimension to start a new life as witches. She meets the halliwells demons and chris will juliet be able to catch his heart and not get her own broken? ChrisxOc


I stood at home practicing my ballet and smiled as I twirled around on my pointe shoes and dance costume its white with a flaired out skirt that is white as well, it has a navy blue silk sash tied in a bow at the back. My pink tights are flawless and I am happy where I am right now at the orphanage and 18 years of age, staying at this dance academy for orphans and doing well my hair is brown with natural blonde, brown, and red highlights. It goes to below my chest in curls and currently is in an extravagant bun kind of like taylor swift in love story.

My younger sister whose 9, was dancing around the room in her leotard, tights, and her hair in a regular bun with pink ballet shoes. Her hair is a lightish brown that goes to her waist, and her eyes are a startling brownish green.

-Elders POV-

"she is needed here…we need to get her from that dimension here…we have to let the sisters know…and her little sister needs to come as well..the balance is needed…" one robed elder said looking down at the girls dancing.

"agreed" the others said in unison two orbed out to let the others know.

-Charmed ones pov-

"wait wait wait…what do you mean we have to take two girl orphans in?...are you kidding me!" chris said annoyed and the others looked at the elders calmly.

"so were taking in two girls?..." piper asked and the elders nodded at the girls.

"yes one 18 the other 9." One elder said.

"they have big powers…blowing things up, teleporting is the oldest girl..Juliet…she also has regenerating abilities." One elder said the other one started in as well.

"the younger one Holly is able to use telekenesis, freezing things, and pyrokinesis" the second elder said.

"wow..okay…are you going to be able to help them be able to use one power at a time so we can train them?" phoebe asked curiously paige nodded at that comment.

"of course…Juliets will be blowing things up…I think holly should have telekenesis" the first elder said and paige said something that stunned everoyone.

"I think this is a good idea guys…I mean..it would be useful to have some help…when do they arrive?" she asked and they all looked at the elders.

"one hour" they said orbing out.

"great….more nuisances" chris said orbing out.

"lets get a room ready..or make one" Piper said and they looked at eachother and nodded.

"spare room" they chimed heading up and getting everything ready. Paige orbed going to buy some clothes for the girls and necessities they might need.

-Juliets pov-

I stood in a very heavenly place with my sister still in our dance outfits and we listened to them for a while and now understand my purpose and holly was excited. "fine we'll go" I said smirking at them and they nodded and sent us to the halliwell manor with an elder.

"everyone this is Juliet and Holly Ravenwood" he said introducing us I did a spin and curtsied and holly copied me.

"hello its very…" I said trailing off leveling my eyes on a boy who was doing the same with me I gulped and finished flashing a smile "nice to meet you" I finished and the girls smiled at us and one kind of strawberry blonde handed me and holly clothes I smiled and nodded at her. "thank you" I said smiling again it felt homey here.

"ooooo this shirt is so pretty!" holly exclaimed hugging the strawberry blonde.

"im paige…this is piper and phoebe" she said smiling down at holly absolutely enamored with her. "and this grumpy over there is chris our whitelighter" she said I nodded and we were soon shown our room with a double bed,With a built in wall to separate our sides. I quickly changed into my skinny jeans, addidas shoes and a long sleeve off the shoulder black sweater; I took all my makeup off and let my curls down. I smiled at my reflection and smiled at holly she has her hair in a ponytail and her makeup wiped clean with a cute tanktop with a button up shirt and sneakers, her pants are cute as well.

"come on" I said smiling I felt a presence and jumped whirling around my hands flashing up in defense and accidently blew a lamp up.

"woah careful sorry for startling you.." chris said I sighed and relaxed a bit but he smirked coming at me transforming into a demon I gasped and he came at holly and she flung him back when she shut her eyes and he threw a fireball at me and it hit my shoulder making me cringe. I stumbled back and tried my hand thing but missed and he laughed at us.

I moved back and felt blood oozing down my shoulder I looked at holly and grabbed her and whispered "go…get…the…girls" I whispered "ill be in the attic." She nodded and I pushed her away and I waited till she was out of sight and ran for it to the attic. I stumbled up the stairs and bumped into the wall and cringed as my shoulder hurt.

I flew into the air after a fireball hit underneath me and I flew onto the floor and cringed a bit. "ow" I whispered annoyed he came at me and I heard orbs. I looked up to see chris I gulped a bit and got hit in the stomach with another fireball and passed out into oblivion.

I woke up later gasping for air and looked to see another man and he sighed standing up slowly "hey you okay?" he asked I nodded a bit.

"im Juliet" I said nodding at him he nodded and smiled at me helping me up and I pushed my hair from my face.

"im leo" he said nodding at me I nodded and couldn't help but sigh a bit.

"this is going to be a long lifetime" I whispered leo and piper laughed a bit.

-two weeks later-

Piper was vaccuming and I was dancing around the house practicing and holly was smiling at us practicing her power with small objects. Phoebe was levitating meditating and they were arguing. I laughed a bit and stopped practicing and went downstairs practicing my power with bottles. I was getting slightly better but not by much, I still miss and it was pretty frustrating.


End file.
